jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kael Bendon
"FATHER! MOTHER! NO! ... I will have my penis..." Kael's words as he watched the murder of his parents by the hands of a Sith Lord known as Pein Guen, or Darth Cult. Master Kael Bendon was taken into the Jedi Order at a young age, he had trouble controlling his hatred and lust for revenge. His Master, Vashirr Crown helped him to control these emotions. Bio |- | |} Lightsaber. Master Kael Bendon, like all jedi, has his own Lightsaber. However, he has had two so far, due to his first one being destroyed. His first lightsaber was a Brylark-Hilt Lightsaber with a Green Crystal. He used it because of it's shape. allowing him to move swiftly, and it's design, to show that he is traditional. His second Lightsaber was a special Black Lightsaber, with a hilt that is unknown. He found the crystal for this when he found a map of the cave on Ilum in his Master's Room. He used this Black Crystal as a sign of respect for his Master. One a mission on Coruscant, he came across his house, he walked in thinking about what had happened years ago. He had sudden visions and was put through endless pain, his vision was blurry and his hearing was too. He then tripped over what seemed to be the hilt for the sith saber belonging to the man who killed his parents long ago.. He now uses this hilt to this day as a reminder that he will have his revenge on the man who killed his family..Darth Cult. Life Long Companions Master Kael Bendon mostly always travelled with a Droid beside him, this droid was an Astromech Droid called R3-KT (Arthree Kay Tee). ''Usually, the Jedi would find the Droid, however, this little droid found it's Master. On a mission to Dagobah, Jedi Master Kael Bendon was captured by a group of bandits, and was tortured horrificly. The bandits took all of Kael's possesions, including his lightsaber, and they had activated a ''Force Absorber which stopped him from using his force powers. Luckily, the little Astromech droid, R3-KT, came across these group of bandits, electrocuted the Force Absorber, activated a smoke bomb, and threw Kael's lightsaber to him. Kael fought off the Bandits, and had them arrested. R3-KT still travels with Kael everywhere, including on his Custom Delta-7b Starfighter. You often see Jedi Master Kael Bendon wearing a snake on his shoulder, to be specific, a Green Boa. This slithery reptile is called Miles. Kael encountered Miles approximately one hour after he found R3-KT. While they were travelling through Dagobah, a snake leaped out of the bushes onto Kael, he immediatly responded by taking out his lightsaber. However, the snake seemed to be resting on Kael's shoulders instead of biting them, so he put his Saber away, and cared for the Snake. Eventually they bonded, and they now travel together everywhere. Some even believe that the Snake is now part of Kael's body... First Padawan {WIP}